halo rescuce
by darkedsouls
Summary: well halo is going to rescuce all these ppl but..nvm just read it and you will see in time


A halo journey to rescuce everybody

Halo was there sat asleep in his chair when a girl from headquarter ring in and say "Halo qwake up we need you to save us"

Halo say "What did it!" then the girl she said back "Someone did this they trapped us in here for good and we have other people here who should help you if you were that brave to be savour." she said

"Okay well then who is over there with you all i now we have heros trust me when i say this because i have been in this situation so many time before and then some"

"there all codes and if you wanted to save them now is your last chance!!"

"I am on my way just sit tight and Relax...until i arrived" he shouted so loud when he said this because he was excited because she was a girl

Halo jump out and jump up of chair then hop and hop his way overa nd over to the space chip he was goint to fly back to head quarters and then rescuce all the people who where kidnaped there

So then he buckels his seat in and then streams up to the cock pilot seat and then when there said "Flyter go on!" because it was a flying and it was a fighter to so that is why is called flyer when you mix the words

then how about he flow about like half the universe just to get back to the head quarter and then he lands where he can see so many alien's and ship's there in the docking day

"Wow what can all these do here I wander how around this...will I get threw all who stand in my way?" Halo said that but he was falling out of the ship when he said that and lands on his feet then looks up

Aliens shot at him a glance look that will shock anyone normal but not Halo he is a powerfull man"DON'T GLANCE THAT AT ME!!! MY GUN IS HERE look this way" and then he shot all of the aliens until they were dead and preload the gun and swing it around in his pinkys around like when cloud swing his sword around in final fantasy 7 when you won the fights

"Who can know where to go...aha! The girl is talking to me again to tell me were every one his" he didn't now were to go anymore until she said to him

"We are in different parts of the head quarter's and if you want to save me and save us all when you have to go every were and destroy the masters who might have the key"

"Well if I need tot hen I must do it or whatever"

He got a map here like in castlevania when you select and she sentle it to him then he can see everywhere and everyone is now.

"There were lots of path option to chose from here, and which did I want? I think this way is the right one" he walk over

When he went to the first area there were these blue aliens with a giant bubble on there head's and when they get mad you didnt want to know what they did then....

Halo go in, and in sult them for "you guys have to be the ugliest I have seen for so long ever since I killed your ansectors in the past!! hahah" and then they got so mad....THE BUBBLES EXPAND TO THE ROOF AND ALL OF THE BLUE LIQUID COMES OUT AND THEY RUSH AT HALO HE HADNT GOT AN WARNING

and then he threw a grande on the dirtr then it blow up and kill them all and clears all th eblue liquid because that was there 1 weakness btu he didn't even now that lol

"wow this is great just wjat i needed" as he chomps over there corpses TAKE THAT!!!

he actually killed the boss too and the boss did drop a key he pick it up but it seem strange.....because it was in the shape of the number 5

he flew down a hhall way and then he found the first prison that holds inside it who can know that...it is GEARS OF WAR

help me "he said and he got halo to open the pen and reach in for his paddle to

"Let's blow this point." they both said it at the same time and lookeda t each other "hahah"

THIS IS HERE TO MAKE SURE U DONT STEAL MY FANFICK OK TY NOT GOING THREW THe TROUBLE AGAIN

NOW where are they...they went to look for the next place to go they had to walk all the wya back out too the hanger and they kill alote of more anliens an the wan and then they can finally get to the next spot where they see a big giant humen who is huge like tall ass a house or something

"I hear about your arrive....ok...to late to live any more" HE ATTACKED!!! but they didnt even get hit 1ce and shot him in the head 9999 times and he was dead with a key in his earing it was really the key....and it was shaped like a 4

"Why did his have a letter on it...." they were so confuted about this key but wast wqorry about it any more

so they went to the next jail house and there waiting for they are unlocking the door and they see its CALL OF DUTY who is traped inside this ti,e

"sense u have recued me i can call in uav jammer and jamm there uva" great!! they can sneak around so good for it to

okay now they go to the next portal and they entered and find up in some alerted dimention with a t rex and bracktosauros and they had to fight a rapter to

"there all coming faster then lion's or like cheathas!!!" and all the rapters they faught were black and red and so was the other dinosores to and they kileld them all and then the boss came out he was the biggest dinosoe of them all of them

and guess what else he can speak words a and he said "punty humans you will get eat by me now" he had eat eveyrone who came before them and he thinks "now there next to die'

call of duty call's in a air plane fliter (just like from one before) amd it drope a bomb on top of the guys head but it was a wierd bomb it only goes of where it hti so it just went all the way up and down and not any were else so they were all fine now

they killed the thing

then they went and got the key...in a wooden cagve they can see MASS AFFECT! and reccsue him from the way....and the key is like a in shape of the Three

"we had a feeling this means sometjing...." and they go to ge tout mass affect but then she sullenly looks at the floor and see a fliire has started to burn this cage and they threw a granade at it

it blow up and shater all the cage and even some of it went into mass affect an dhe was all smoky and black...almose dieing

"THANK ALOTE FOR THE SAVE GENIOUS INE STINES" mass affact stuck tounge out at them all

then the next place they went was ever worst it had all these aliens AND dinosores so it is like both put in two one and then like all this aliens threw some shit at them and they dodge it so close

"Have you heard of a Close Call before? then they killed eveyything in site b/c they were just unstopible with all them there like that

so with all the badguys dead then they went to the next boss and guess who it is? it looked like a spider with skull like from link game

it is sooooooooo big and they didnt now how to kill it cuz they try to shoot it but nothing at all worked so then this is were mass affect came in to handy....he got a computer and hacked into the spider bcuz it was actualy a robot (he can etll mecause he can deal with so many comp's b4"

"the spidre wash really a comp? who could know...." they were all messe up and then point at mass affect again and go "hahahaahha"

ea key drops out of the spider mouth and they picked it up. it look like a 2....and just not they came to see tha t the key keep getting more redder and redder as they get to lower numbers of keys it got more red with each...this is what htey did not now about any more...

so then turn the corner and the next persno whose traped is dawn of war....she is just asleap for in the ground and they got her out and went to the hanger again to talk too the girl whose talking to halo Now

THe girk said "Halo you have done well to now but then there is just one last one left that you had tos ave...and if you don enter this portal in 5 seconds he will die" THEY WENT IN THE PORTAL AS FAST AS THEY CAN!!!!

"Were anm I in hell all ready but i didnt die i just ewnt portals..." and they all were like what is going on y is it so hot and firey in here AND THEN A METROID POPS OUT AND ATTACK!!!!! with cone around him for potoectin

THEY FIGHT in the fire and there all on fire and there all fighting with gunblades and swords and they were on fire and faught until the metroid was dead and then they got the key from it and then they went foreward and then the cage is there and then metriod prime is in it...

"meroid prime how can we get you out...this is just the 1...wait this is just like all th eother key" here they look at the key and the key is liek 1 but idk what it means

METROID PRIME got out of the cage without even the key and just blast threw the bar's and said "did u think i need u guys to help me y do i even care" and was so cocky they all were sweat and iam sweating

they next what happened is they gob akc to the hanger and there they actualy see the girl and she is hot and halo is wants to have a sex on her

"what are you doing here!!! I thick you are traped in side somewere and we needed the help to get out" they all say it to her and she is surrppseied to see them all in one peace and say "i am surrprised to see you all in one peace" and laff again

they all fell down some holl in the ground and roled all the way down the hill now htey were muddy and got up look around to see....nothing excep dark and black....so dark and black like my kotor character even lol

"this is all just a trap to get us once and for all...dead" and they didnt want to die...who would? and they climb all the way out of the holl they fall down

GIRL WERE DID YOU GO I WILL FIND YOU AND THEN KILL You

they ran down a new way that way went open after they climb out and then they saw that way she has a madster...and who is it...it is noone elce other then dr willey....

"welcome to my stage puppeteers are controling to you now..." the strings drope down on all of the good guy's. And then take them up. And there hung there like pupets.

Halo say then "girl we could of been great friend and EVEN more if you can have it...but you ruin it all and the love i had for this is all fgone forever!~" then he broke all the string's wiht his bear hands

and then shot all hte other strings mid air like slow motion shooting like in max pain and he shot ALL the string in midaire while falling down there to them and shot more at them while he was still in the air again

"Thanks for winning us this fight!!! " THEY ALL said that to halo at once and laughed "hahaha'

then they all charge aat dir wiley and htey kileld him INSTANTLY he did only have 1 form and no chances and the girl well she has decieded to be other whise and know her and halo are togehter and marryed with kids finally

That's all folks! :)


End file.
